dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hikkan Dark Shenron Remedy!!
Summary The Shadow Dragon of Time ix sent flying into a nearby mountain and is brutally assaulted by Xeno Trunks before kicking him in the gut and grabs him by face before slamming him into the ground. He easily overpowers him and dodges all his attacks with ease before kicking him away as Hikkan tries to counter him but is unable to; causing him to become angry and frustrated. Unable to properly defend himself; Hikkan is brutally assaulted and left wounded on the ground as he continues to assault him. Xeno Trunks uses the rush attacks he used against Xeno Bardock against Hikkan and severely wounds him leaving him with a swollen eye and a broken arm. Hikkan tries to blast Xeno Trunks but the ki blast have no effect on him as he easily deflects when before grabbing the last ki blast and hurling it back at Hikkan before proceeding to punch him through the chest and taking the Dark Dragon Ball from him before throwing him to the ground as Hikkan curses him for overpowering him and questions the source of his power; claiming it to the be power of conveniences. However, Xeno Trunks ignores and proceeds to prepare his attack as Hikkan tries to get up but wound has messed up his body's nervous system and is unable to move correctly as he begs for mercy before Xeno Trunks fires his Rebellion Spark at Hikkan vaporising as Xeno Bardock and watch on as Xeno Trunks could have simply taken the Dark Dragon Ball instead killing the Shadow Dragon of Time as it had already returned to normal before it disappears from his grasp. The others realises that Towa is recollecting them and that using them too close Dark Shenron's last summon is not possible as the Dark Dragon Balls become inactive to those who used it and they have to wait ten years to use them again and can't time travel as the Dark Dragon Balls exist both in time and outside time at the same time. Xeno Trunks manages to calm down and return to his base form as he and his grandfather return to Conton City for some R&R while they try to work out their next course of action. As they try to find any other changes but none have shown up yet while Chronoa undoes all the damages and reverts time to normal. Qurita and Hyōtan are training with Cus after witnessing the fight as Chronoa and Future Trunks search for the next Shadow Dragon of Time but it seems that they are unable to find him either because it hasn't formed yet or is laying low to attacks its victims. However, a large explosion erupts around them and they notice that a large cloud of temporal energy is surrounding the Time Nest and as such Chronoa goes to find the cause. She realises that the explosion is a result of one of the Shadow Dragons of Time doing the unthinkable and has attacked Zeno causing him to erase Universe 7 as result and is affecting history on a monstrous level. She learns that the Shadow Dragon of Evil arrived at a time before Zeno erased Universes 13 to 18 and attacked a planet in Universe 18. Chronoa tells them that there is no time and they must go to the time period to prevent the Shadow Dragon of Time from attacking Zeno in order to protect history. Chronoa goes over to Hyōtan and Qurita as their the only ones not wounded and can fight immediately. She protects them with a Time Sphere as Future Trunks disappears along with Naraku and sends them into the past. Category:Fanga